Over Again
by escritor-scanny
Summary: Hermione could never shake off those seven days, however much she convinced herself that she was NOT in love. She desperately wished someone else could woe her before he came back so as to save herself from heartbreak but that was too farfetched. She was madly in love with Draco Malfoy, a man who was too caught up in fulfilling his dreams and a non-believer in love and marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second fanfic, one of the many that I will soon write. I feel like a loser after reading my first one, but hey, everyone starts bad. I promise, this one will be very good (ATLEAST I HOPE SO). Please read and review. Follow the RRP: read, review and private message!**

**Thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the great JK Rowling.**

**Dedication: To chorusfreak101 and raaga-malfoy for helping me open my eyes.**

**Alright just a little insight into the structure of my story. Currently, we are in the present tense but soon Hermione goes into flashback.. We then move on to present tense again. But after the flashback, ill be talking about Draco and Pansy's lives too, not just Hermione .Don't be too confused. ENJOY READING!**

**BTW, I HATE ALL FICS THAT ALWAYS SIDE HERMIONE IN EVERY ARGUMENT OR WHATEVER. They always make her feel more important than Draco and it's always Draco liking her first! I don't like those.**

…

CHAPTER 1

She stared at the package in her hands. '_To Hermione Jean Granger_' it read. She ripped open the box and examined the wedding invitation and letter in her hands.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is with great pleasure that I write to you on such a happy occasion. I am very sorry that my best friend had to know this after the whole world did. It is true 'Mione. I AM getting married. Finally, I am! I am getting married to the same 'boring' banker from Gringotts. Yes, not the most handsome wizard but I really love him. You've met him before though, to make several deals. Don't doubt him because he is REALLY sweet on the inside. I really love him. And I really hope you can make it to the wedding. I love you XOX_

_Your best friend,_

_Pansy Parkinson_

She let a smile grace her features. Her best friend, the almighty Slytherin princess, Pansy Parkinson was finally getting married. "What's got you smiling princess?", Ron's voice boomed. She looked up from the letter and smiled at him, "Pansy is getting married!". Ron suddenly stiffened, "That's great news". Hermione sighed. The long history of their 'love' had come to an end when Pansy had found out that Ron was cheating on her with someone else. Consequently even his mistress had dumped him and now he was single. "Move on", was all she said when he whined about how she had the gall to invite Hermione but not him. Life was tough. Once, even she had whined about losing someone. She had also cried when she had departed from the one she loved. She too had enjoyed and then lost all the excitement so suddenly that it felt like it never happened. The memories came back so forcefully that she couldn't help but recollect them. Glimpses of two people running in the snow ran through her mind. Shi sighed. Memories were like a box of chocolates: once opened, you can't stop at one. She had to do this. She HAD to remember what it was like to be with HIM, all over again. She sighed and let the memories flow freely…..

_*********************EIGHT YEARS AGO********************_

Hermione looked at her reflection with utter distaste. Her hair was tied in a messy bun. She was wearing a faded sweatshirt and black tights. She adjusted her glasses and scowled. She was never going to be perfect. She sighed and pushed her trolley ahead in the line. Suddenly, almost out of the blue a girl started cursing, "What the hell is wrong with you?!". She cocked her head in the direction of the girl's voice and saw none other than Pansy Parkinson screaming at a younger boy, "You are not getting this box!" The boy looked almost in tears, "but please" . "Hasn't your mother taught you NOT to steal?!", Pansy boomed, "Stop it!". The boy began sobbing, "I need it urgently and that's the last box!". Pansy was literally fuming now, "How dare you steal and then make stupid alibis? Say sorry! Now!". The boy apologized through gritted teeth and reluctantly left the line and joined another one.

Hermione's mum soon joined her, commenting about how misbehaved teenagers were these days when the most unexpected thing happened. "Hermione?", Pansy asked. Hermione looked up, "Pansy Parkinson, never expected to see you at a grocery store". Pansy smirked, "I get my groceries done her everyday. Funny I never see you". Hermione shrugged, "Yea, me too." Pansy handed the next item to be billed, "What have you planned for the holidays?" Hermione shrugged, "Nothing much actually. Studying of-course. Have to get into Wiztech this December". Pansy nodded, "That's great". Mrs. Granger suddenly interjected the small chitchat, "You know Hermione is top of her grade". Pansy nodded, "Always has been". "Yes yes and who can blame her? Her brain is too sharp for her own good. Say what are you doing?" "I have taken up a small-time job designing clothes here, in London." Mrs. Granger nodded, "Well great then". "You know this time, me Blaise and Spidey, well Draco, are planning something different. We are going trekking in the Alps and it's going to be so fun! I can't wait for the trip.", Pansy gloated as she picked up the last of her billed items and paid. This news perked her, "wow. That's… Amazing". Pansy nodded, "Well, good luck studying!" "What strange people these wizards are. I swear, they are so rude and ill mannered. Why do you go make friends with these people?". "MOM, SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND!" Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes, "Sure".

Later that evening, The Grangers had an interesting meal. They had started with small topics like how their day had been and suddenly Mrs. Granger started the topic that ruined the evening, "You know, we met Hermione's friend at the grocery store this morning". Hermione rolled her eyes, "She is NOT my friend". "She is so ill-mannered. She screamed at a little boy! I can't believe her!" Hermione pushed her plate back, "So? If the kid was STEALING from me, even I would have reacted that way!"

"Easy there Hermione", Mr. Granger scolded.

"No dad, I am sick of this! Everything and anything I do, mum always criticizes it. First off, she isn't my friend! Secondly, I am tired of being number one. I am tired of this rat race. I want to stop!"

Mrs. Granger eyed her carefully, "Dear, are you okay?"

"NO! I'm not okay! You made me run so much that now my feet hurt when I walk. I'm exhausted! And look at Pansy: she is so free. She can do whatever she wants. She can even go on a holiday! And look at me, I'm stuck here, doing what? Studying!".

Mrs. Granger gulped, "So, you want a holiday?" "MUM!" she whined and abruptly got up from the table.

"Maybe University and Hogwarts was a it too tough on her.", Mr. Granger sighed. Mrs. Granger simply huffed in frustration.

That night was one of the most restless nights Hermione had. She was absent-mindedly scanning her textbook when the idea hit her. She slammed the textbook shut and opened up her laptop. Yes, Hermione was sick of it and she was going to rebel. She was going on a holiday: in the Alps! She quickly booked a train ticket for the next morning and gave a satisfactory sigh. Hermione Granger will not be a bookworm forever.

….

Morning came too soon. Hermione was still packing and hadn't slept a wink the other night. She chanced a glance at the clock and gasped. Shit! She was late! She hurried out the front door after scribbling a note for her mother. She then ran to the station that was just 10 minutes from her home. She realized that she was over-reacting and set her things down. She sighed in relief when she saw that the train hadn't left yet. There was no sign of Pansy though. She probably must be inside the train. But Blaise and Draco would be there too. Pansy was not the best company aboard. She had to make new friends. She frowned at the thought of trekking with Draco and Blaise that she hardy noticed that the blonde was right in front of her. "Greetings Granger", he smirked. Hermione looked up into the beautiful grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, "Morning Malfoy". "That rhymes", he muttered and gave her one of his signature smirks. She glared at him, "What brings the change?". "Naughty Granger, enquiring personal issues. Well, let's just say that everyone's blood is as red as mine. Why fuss?". Hermione was impressed, "Wow. Never thought I'd see that day when you would change". He nodded, "Neither did I. By the way, you KNOW that this is a trek right?"

"Yes, why?"

"We will have to climb mountains and go through valleys. We will also have to sleep in tents and sometimes, animals may come and attack…"

"I KNOW what a trek is Malfoy."

"Oh really? Then why did you come on one?"

Hermione huffed in indignation, "What's it to you?" He simple shrugged and let the matter go. He busied himself in filming the station with a video camera like device in his hand. "What's that?" she asked questioningly, pointing to the device in his hand. "This is a device I designed, inspired by the muggle video camera. It works on solar power and wizard power. I can even power it using a special potion that I designed. It films stuff that I can transfer onto my device that was inspired by the muggle laptop. I call this a 'camcord' and the laptop thing a 'propal'". "Wow, that's just like the laptop and the video camera except it's powered by different sources." Draco nodded, "Yea. Cool isn't it? And YOU'RE the brightest witch of our age". Hermione scowled at that comment, "Sod off".

Once he was done filming, he turned to go inside when she shouted, "But my bags!" He abruptly turned and smirked, "I'm not a house elf Granger. Say it nicely". "_Please,_ Malfoy can you help me with my luggage?" He grinned and came forward but did not stop until he was inches away from her, "It's Spidey and let me help you with that ". He than swiftly picked up her bags and got into the train. He transferred her luggage from the platform to the train when the train started moving. But, Hermione was frozen on the spot and the train was inching further away. "Granger!", He called. She didn't move so he tried again, "Granger! What are you calculating now? Get on the damn train!". She still did not move. He got off the moving train and shook her, "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop calculating and let's go!". He desperately pointed at the train. "I've just never done this before.", she blurted, "I don't think I should do it". Draco impatiently rolled his eyes, "Come on Granger, trust me, this is going to be loads of fun!". Hermione nodded, "Perhaps…" but before she could complete her sentence, he grabbed her hand and ran for the train. They both clambered onto the door just in time before it shut. "That was close", he muttered and gestured for her to go ahead. She sighed in relief, "Thank you, so much" before proceeding to the compartment. '_Granger on a trek, wow! This is going to be interesting'_ he thought before he too proceeded behind her.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here goes the second chapter!**

…

CHAPTER 2

Hermione had settled right opposite Pansy who was currently feeding Blaise a sandwich. "Are you stalking me?', she asked as she stuffed another bite into the poor Italian. "You wish", he murmured, "Pansy has these fantasies that girls stalk her and guys fall for her at first sight". "Oh shut up!", she whined and stuffed yet another bite into his mouth. Blaise snatched the sandwich from her and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the animosity they were displaying. Hermione was just being introduced to the older man in the compartment when a heavily accented voice cut them off, "Does anybody have a knife?" Blaise suddenly lit up at the sight of the slutty woman whose accent was obviously fake. The girl wore black mini-shorts and a white tank top that accented her hourglass figure. She had long, tanned legs and her black hair was done up in a bun with a few curls escaping. Hermione snorted in disgust when she took in the form of the woman. My, people really got to such ends to impress boys. "I have a knife", said another voice behind her. The girl turned around to face the man who was none other than Draco Malfoy. He wrapped his arms around her neck and picked up the knife from her bun, "Here you go", he said handing her the knife. "Ooh, you are so smart", she said seductively and made Draco grin. "Hey, but I want something in return", he said, smirking. "Anything", she said and leaned closer to him. "I want your…name", he said with a cocky grin. "Oh. It's Hannah. Hannah Evans." she said with a small grin when she took in the full image of Draco Malfoy. "Hey, Hannah, why don't you join us? Fruits won't help suffice an empty stomach", Blaise said and made Pansy fume. "Oh of-course! I'll just call my two girlfriends as well!", she said, "It'll be SO much fun". She added that last part with a wink at Draco who was smirking more than ever.

The day soon disappeared as quickly as it came. The night began to fall and Hanna and her troops were STILL with them. Blaise had taken out his guitar and started playing random songs while a rock song blared in the background. The atmosphere was extremely boisterous and everyone was chitchatting with one another rather noisily. Everyone except Hermione that is. "Alright everybody, time to spice up the mood", Blaise said as he pulled out two bottles from his bag, "Drinks". The crowd in the compartment readily welcomed the two bottles of alcohol. Blaise poured the drinks out for everyone and then handed Hermione a glass. "I..err.. Don't drink", she said sheepishly. Everyone's jaw dropped. "What?", Blaise asked, clearly shocked. Hermione shrugged. Then suddenly she felt a glass being handed to her, "Here you go". "I said I don't drink", she said, handing the glass back to Draco. "Damn it Granger that's apple juice!". Hermione blushed a deep red, "Oh, well thank you". Draco nodded and sipped his own beverage. "So, how about we play a game?", Hannah asked from her seat next to Draco. "Sure, which one?", Pansy asked looking bored. "It's called 'I never'."

"How do you play?"

"You see, I say a statement like: I've never been in love. All the people who have have to take a sip. All clear?" Hannah asked. All the people nodded and raised their glasses, "Let's play!"

"I'll go first", Hannah said, "I've never been arrested before". Hermione stared at her glass and was surprised when she was the only one who hadn't taken a sip. "Rave party", Hannah's friend Marilyn said. "I was there too!", Hannah's other friend Juliet squeaked. "Drinking at night and causing havoc", Blaise said with his glass raised up high. "Blackmailing someone", Pansy muttered. "Worst of all! Pissing on the street!" Draco chuckled. This earned loud roars of laughter from the crowd.

"Okay, my turn", Marilyn said. "I've never kissed anyone". This time Marilyn and Hermione didn't their glasses. "Not even Krum?", Draco asked, astonished when he saw her sipping her juice. But Blaise was smirking at Marilyn, "That could change soon" he said winking at her. Marilyn simply flashed him a seductive smile. "Guys, I'm going to bed", Hermione announced. "But the night has just begun. Besides, it's your turn!", Blaise said. Hermione firmly shook her head, "You guys continue. I'm really tired". Draco seemed to nod at her when she left the compartment to go to the bunks.

That night was even worse than the previous night. Hermione was even more restless. She thought about how they were so different from her. 'No wonder they call me a bookworm', she thought sadly and closed her eyes. 'She could never fit in even if she tried', she thought miserably. She further squeezed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

….

The train arrived in France on a cold winter night. The winds had been howling for ours at a stretch. The four of them had finally managed to check into their ski lodge by midnight and Pansy had to guide a drunk Blaise into his cabin. While Draco was drunk, he was stable so he didn't need any assistance. Pansy and Hermione were sharing a cabin and since Hermione had slept on the train, she was not sleepy. She let Pansy have the whole bed and busied herself in reading her textbook. After all, classes began once she returned home.

Morning came by faster than she thought it would but she was grateful to the sun for appearing. She was getting sick of reading her textbook. She stretched her arms and then opened the window. The wind had calmed down and had slowed down to a gentle breeze. She inhaled the fresh, smokeless air and let out a satisfactory sigh. Her sigh was short lived when it was interrupted by Draco screaming Pansy's name, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PANSY!". Hermione smiled and turned around to find Draco pushing Pansy and shaking her. That seemed to have no effect on her. "GOOD MORNING!", he tried again but to no avail. He then switched on the T.V and a loud electric guitar's noise blared in the room. "How do you like that?", he said smirking down at a desperate Pansy who was desperately trying to cover her ears. "Leave me alone!" she whimpered and pounded her fist on the pillow. "Not until you wake up my dearest pumpkin". "UGH!", she then made a grab for the remote and switched off the T.V. "Does somebody need to be woken up?", Blaise beamed at the door with his guitar. He then started replicating the music that the T.V had been playing a while ago. Hermione started laughing when she saw that while Blaise played the guitar, Draco shook Pansy back and forth. Suddenly the music stopped. "Why did you stop?! It was working!", Draco growled. "Sorry mate I forgot the next few chords". "It's Am G C and Dm!", Hermione said excitedly. Both the men turned their heads and Blaise offered her the guitar, "You know?". Hermione nodded and started playing louder than ever as now BOTH Blaise and Draco shook Pansy. Pansy finally gave up and stood on the bed, "Screw this shit. Let's explore the town!". All three of them smiled and Blaise carried Pansy out of the room. Draco was about to follow when he remembered that Hermione was there too. "Come one", he said before he too ran outside. Hermione dropped the guitar and followed the group out.

….

They had explored almost every corner of the town. Draco was busy videotaping the sorroundings when we saw one of the most astonishing things happen. A 16-year-old bride was rushing to the church. "Hey look at her man, she is so pretty", Blaise rambled, "What do u say Pansy, should I elope with her? She'll say something I won't understand. Then I'll say something she won't understand. How romantic!". "Please Blaise, French people know basic English".

Blaise chuckled, "Still".

Pansy smacked him hard.

"OW!".

"You deserved it".

Hermione laughed, "Let him go Pansy."

"You guys are worried about the girl's looks?! How cheap can you be!" Draco shrieked. Hermione flashed Pansy a puzzled look.

"It's alright. Spides here is allergic to marriages". Hermione looked directly at Draco now, "Why so?"

"Because they are a stupid risk. If it fails, it fails for good. If it stays, it's miserable. Why marry? You always fight and bicker about nonsense."

"But they love each other, the married people do"

"Please, Granger. I doubt that. What if I gave you bread, butter and jam everyday? Would you like it?"

"No. But what do you mean?"

"I mean that marriage is bread, butter, jam forever! It's boring, bland and has no variety."

"Variety?"

"Yea, I mean you need those fluffy cakes and sometimes, you even need spicy noodles. That does the trick", he said winking at Blaise.

Blaise chuckled at that.

"And what if you want kids?", Hermione asked with a straight face

Draco leaned in close to her. He was so close that any small movement would have mashed their lips together. "I can make kids right now. Meet me behind the church".

"That is heights!"

"Hey! I know how to make twins! I can teach you too"

"Sick prat"

Draco chuckled at that comment and Pansy playfully punched him. Blaise also smirked and the trio began giggling at Hermione's reaction. Hermione too muffled her laughter so that the others wouldn't think that she was laughing.

…

The night came in with lots of 'fun'. The four of them had toured the entire town and were outside the same church the 16-year-old had run to earlier that day. They had spent the whole evening loitering around different bars and churches since there were so many. Draco had been busy clicking photos and video taping their sorroundings to actually sightsee anything. By the time the 'fun' began, Blaise was already drunk. In fact, that was what STARTED the fun.

"Hey! Why did you touche me?", a lady asked in a heavy French accent

"I never did anything!", Blaise yelled right back

The lady frowned, "I will complain about toi! Drunk idiot!"

"Who do you think you're calling a drunk idiot?", Pansy retorted

"Oh, you've got a call girl to back you up? Sick! Very sick!", The woman yelled

"You dare insult my friends!", Draco threatened.

Another man who was standing behind the lady placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her behind. "Leave before I hurt you and your amis. You don't know who I am", he said sternly.

"you don't know who I am!", Pansy yelled back

The man shook his head violently, "That iz it!"

He lunged forward to punch Pansy when Draco stepped in and blocked the punch with his hand. He punched the man who stumbled backward with the impact of the punch. The man nodded menacingly and left.

"That was AWESOME!", Pansy shrieked with excitement and Draco let a smirk grace his countenance. The moment of excitement was suddenly broken by Hermione's warning, "Uh, guys. LOOK!". Draco turned his head and saw that the man who was injured was instructing more men to come out and get THEM! Panic rose but Pansy coolly yelled some more, "My friends can take out those guys is no time! Come on! Show me what you got!". Draco signaled for her to stop but she rambled on, "You saw that punch! You still wanna fight us? Huh?!". That did it. 5-6 men opened the gate and started coming out. "On the count of three let's do this.", Draco said, "One…. Two….GO GO GO NOW!" He started running while Pansy was puzzled. Blaise finally pulled her with them but Hermione was still frozen. "COME ON BOOKWORM GET A MOVE ON", Draco yelled and grabbed her by the hip and pulled her along. Hermione squirmed as Draco navigated the narrow streets that had walked on as tourists. Now, they were running on it. 'Look at the irony', she thought trying to think calmly but her mind buzzed on various topics and thoughts that were NOT pretty. Draco finally let her go by a nice restaurant and they frantically gasped for air. "That was wild", Hermione muttered as Draco nodded and sipped some water that the waitress had got. The opportunity was short lived for suddenly, someone from behind grabbed Draco by the neck. "Help", he croaked and waved his arms around frantically. "Wha", Hermione trailed off and suddenly a idea struck her. She found two ketchup squeezers on the table and squirted the red sauce in the man's face. Then, she grabbed Draco and they both ran away, AGAIN.

They stopped next by a colour-dying store. The place stocked dyes of all colours and shades. Hermione noted to someday come back here to get her clothes done. Draco motioned for her to go behind the wall and he followed suit just shortly. He held on the wall and peeked as to what was happening on the front. He spotted a thug and ducked behind the wall again. He picked up a mug and filled it with blue dye and smirked. "This is a BAD idea." Hermione said. Draco shook his head, "Trust me on this one." He heard footsteps and hushed her before getting into position. The footsteps got closer and closer until.. SPLASH! "WHAT THE HELL WHO DID THAT? YOU DUMB BLONDE HOW DARE YOU?! THIS WAS A NEW SHIRT!", An old man yelled. "Umm, now it is dyed. Looks nice. You're welcome", Draco said hurriedly before stepping away from the chaotic scene.

"they are outside", Hermione pointed out matter-of-factly. "Yea. You could have warned a bit more than 'this is a BAD idea'." He mimicked. Hermione frowned, "Don't be child…. UH OH! HERE THEY COME AGAIN!" Draco swiftly picked her up again and yelled, "OUT OF THE WAY". They ran downhill to see Blaise and Pansy battling some more men with poles. "Draco!", Blaise gasped and suddenly stopped fighting, "HELP!". "Yea, about that, WE NEED HELP TOO!", Draco motioned to the stampede that they were running from. "That is ugly spides". Draco nodded and set Hermione down again. He pulled a cart down from the position it was stuck in and yelled, "GET IN THE CART PEOPLE". Blaise was first to jump in. "Pansy, don't show-off and be a hero in such critical moments. You will only end up getting us killed", Draco muttered and yanked Pansy from the 'battlefield' and set her on the cart. "What is the darn problem Granger? Can't you get a move on?!", Draco yelled and picked her up too, setting her down gently on the cart. "Let's go!", Blaise yelled as Draco pushed the cart further downhill. Pansy still clutched onto the pole she was fighting with and suddenly an idea found it's way into Hermione's head. She grabbed the pole from Pansy and waited for the guy with the ladder to come closer. She had a second, a blurry second to whack the ladder and block the path of the stampede they were running from. In 5….4…..3…2….1…..

**SMACK!**

Hermione hit perfectly at the ladder and watched the boy stumble and fall down. The ladder fell perfectly in the path of the thugs and soon, many sticks, poles and vegetables came crashing down too. Buckets of paints came crashing down and made all the fallen men look red. "Nice shot", Draco said and climbed onto the cart. "Yea man! That was so cool", Blaise muttered. "AMAZING!", Pansy squeaked and they beamed at her. Hermione allowed a smile to grace her features. Maybe this trip was not going to be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good morning everyone! (Don't blame me if it is night when you're reading this") :p.**

**I want to clarify a few misunderstandings: I am VERY sorry raaga-malfoy but that harsh review was posted by someone else through my account. PLEASE DON'T FEEL BAD. **

**Anyways, my story has been progressing after my very severe case of writer's block just a few weeks ago. I think I have better ideas. I was thinking of starting a Percy Jackson fic soon. Watch out for that one. To all those waiting for 'HEART ATTACK's nect chapter, you will have to wait for I need to get this story up and then continue that one. So, I guess it is on HIATUS for now. (FOR NOW!)**

**Anybody catch the Wimbledon? Any tennis freaks out there? Ping me or review my story and tell me what you think. (About the story/the Wimbledon. It's all upto you)**

**I think that was the longest author's note I have written. Darn it's long. I must be boring you to death now so let me stop right here. The next full stop will be the end of my author's note so enjoy the story: I hope I did well **** .**

**WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Here goes nothing…..**

**CHAPTER 3**

Hermione slept remarkably well the previous night for she was beaming and smiling at every face she saw. She even winked at a few people. She was clad in a pair of beige shorts and a red tank top that morning with her hiking bag on one shoulder. Her feet were comfortably hidden inside her nike shoes. She had never been this excited to hike up a mountain before and for god's sake she was still smiling! 'Wow', she thought, 'I have changed'.

She greeted Draco, Pansy and Blaise at the base at sharp 10:00 in the morning. Draco's hands were occupied by his camcord which was focused on the deep valley in the distance. "Good Morning", she said chirpily. Blaise was still a little groggy that morning for he had been drinking till night. "Morning", he muttered groggily. Pansy beamed at her, "Morning Her-my-oh-ne!". Hermione laughed at that and that caught Draco's attention. "I'm the only one allowed to make people laugh. Remember?", he said with a tiny smirk. Hermione giggled, "Like you could make someone laugh. Or make a joke out of something." Draco's smirk widened, "I see a challenge. I swear that by tonight, I WILL make you smile". Hermione nodded her head mockingly, "Sure you will".

"Good morning. It is such a beautiful day at the base today. I love hikes for the simple reason that well, they are breathtaking. I hope you will have loads of memories to take back home at the end of this hike. You would have accomplished so much and I'm sure, you will enjoy it! So, my name is John. It's actually Jean but some think it's a girl's name. Never mind about my name. Let's start the journey upwards." Everyone clapped and cheered. "So, before we begin, I thought it would be fun if we separated into two teams and had a race up to the base camp. SO, who wants to be the leaders?". Draco and Blaise's hands shot up faster than rockets. "Alright you enthusiastic two. Come one up here!".

Soon the teams were divided and everyone started hiking up to the base camp. The hike was truly amazing. The cool wind suited everybody and the view was simply remarkable. The trees were decorated with white blankets of snow and the rivers seemed to be frozen in time. Draco finally put down his camcord and started enjoying the breeze. They were only 1000m away from the base camp. 'good' he thought as he took one more painful step forward. Hiking was what he lived for but the thing was that he was tired and he couldn't deny it. He finally spotted a clean rock that was big enough and sat down on it.

The view from up the rock was even better than when walking. He sighed and took out his camcord and started taking pictures of the beautiful scenery. When he thought he had enough, he put down the device and simply stared. "What are you doing Spidey? Everyone is going to beat us", Hannah's fake accented voice cut him from his peace and quiet. "No-one can beat me", he said clamly and scooted over. "Well, then let me also rest". She sat down right next to him and started making herself comfortable. "Look spidey, I have such a huge injury!", she said pointing at the small graze on her left thigh. "Oh my god babe, that is so bad!", Draco stated with fake concern, "You should go to a hospital!".

"Really? Is it that bad?"

"Yea babe. Only a hospital would treat you properly"

"But there is no hospital here"

"When Spidey is here, why do you need a hospital? Wait right here"

With that said he got up and randomly plucked a leaf from one of the plants. "What is that?"

"This is the..err…. adisababa plant"

"What does it do?"

"This can heal anything! Trust me babe, this works real good". He took the leaf and started rubbing it on her thigh.

"It feels so good!"

"Yea, I know. It is excellent for your skin"

"Then can I have some for my face as well?"

"Of course babe. Anything and everything for you"

"But wait, WHO IS THAT?", Hannah shrieked pointing upwards

Draco caught sight of the bushy brown hair and groaned.

"I have to go up babe"

"But who is it?"

"My mother", he muttered sarcastically and rushed upwards

"Wow, I didn't know his mother was on the trek too"

**-AFTER DRACO CATCHES UP TO THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON—**

"Please Hermione I want to win!", Draco pleaded.  
"Well, you shouldn't have wasted time flirting with a crack head and massaging her thigh", Hermione said matter-of-factly

"You ALWAYS beat me. You are the topper in school as well! Let me win. Just once. Please!"

"No"

"Please"

"NO!"

"try coming second sometimes. That has it's own benefits"

"Like?"

"Never mind that. PLEASE!"

"Why do you waste your time in flirting?"

"Well, because flirting is good for health. Like.. YOGA!"

"So why flirt with people like Hannah? She is empty headed"

"So is weasel but you still like him"

"I DO NOT LIKE RON! Maybe I did once but not anymore"

"Oh, sounds like a nice story. Tell me some other time. K?"

"Sod off!"

"I'm joking! Hey, since we both are tired, how about we sit down?"

"Umm… okay"

Draco and Hermione settled down on one of the big rocks and Draco opened his bag, "What I was saying earlier is that people like you aren't cut out for flirting"

"As in?"

"Smart and beautiful, Elegant and poised, Dignified and charming people, like you, are not people you can flirt with"

"Then what can you do with them?", she asked curiously

"Fall in love. And love, is bad for my health. That is why I flirt"

He suddenly got up and started walking. Hermione was stunned for a moment but soon attempted to get up but tripped on her own foot. "Hey! How dare you time my foot to the rock?", She screamed. She heard Draco chuckle, "For entertainment and for victory". "I will complain to John!", she warned. "Go ahead. This is not school Granger". And he chuckled and left further away. By the time Hermione untied the rope, he was long gone from ear shot. "YOU SPIDER!", she screamed loudly, gaining everyone's attention, before marching ahead angrily.

Hermione reached the base camp second and Draco was right. Coming second had it's own 'benefits'. Hermione and her group, since they came second, had to make food and set up the tents. 'Wonderful benefits' she thought as she cleaned the last of the dishes. Just then she heard Draco's rather loud announcement and marched up to the campfire to hear it. "Guys, there are some Germans who have camped nearby and they are inviting all of us to party with them!", Draco said excitedly. All the people cheered loudly and Blaise screamed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's show 'em how to party the British way!". And everyone followed Draco to the German campsite. Hermione snorted and cleared the huge barrel that was still full of the sandwiched she had made. "Aww, no one ate your sandwiched?", Hannah screeched mockingly, "That's just too bad. You'll have to stay here and finish up the rest of the dishes too I guesss.". Hermione gripped the vessel tightly. "Cheerio", she muttered and skipped away. Hermione sighed and sat down on the grass. She picked up a sandwich and munched on it. 'So the trip has taken a weird, unexpected turn'.

Later around 10:00 in the night, Hermione was by her tent with the fire still burning. She had her textbook open and was frantically reading as much as she could as she had nothing else to do. She turned the page with a bored expression. Just then, there was a funny noise in the bushes and she turned her flashlight on and pointed it at the bushes. "Eww", Hermione said as she caught sight of Draco pissing in the bushes. She quickly switched her flashlight off and concentrated on her textbook. "When you hear noises in the bushes, you should never poke around. You'll never know what you'll find", Draco said and sat down next to her. "Wise words", Hermione muttered and continued to read. "Why aren't you at the party? We are having SO much fun", Draco said. "I'm not interested", Hermione muttered nonchalantly. "Oh Really?", He asked and turned her face so that it was facing him, "Really?". "Yes", she replied again but this time he caught a few emotions. "Lie", he said, "In fact you are DYING to come". "Leave me", Hermione croaked trying to remove all eye contact from him. "What's stopping you Hermione?", he asked with pure concern. "Let-me-go!", she said slowly yet threateningly. He suddenly let go of her face and grabbed her textbook. He opened it up and let all the notes she had made go flying haywire. "Stop that Spidey!", she screamed, "STOP IT!". "Not until you tell me why you won't come", he said firmly. She sighed, "Fine. But sit", se ordered and Draco obeyed calmly.

"It's just so easy for you to do these things. Make new friends, go out with girls, have fun at parties. It comes naturally for you. It's not so natural for me. I have trouble doing all this. I'm so NOT cool. I'm a bookworm, a weirdo, the oddball. So, why should I come?", she asked. "You are not cool? Please Hermione. You are the most cool person I have met so far. Coming on a trip with 24 other strangers is no easy task. You don't have ANY friends here and yet you are trying. You are cool Hermione. You are brave. And you are amazing just the way you are", he said. The compliments made Hermione blush a dark shade of red. "You are amazing, just the way you are. And being the oddball is not a bad thing. Sure you like to read books but that does not make you weird. Now stop pitying yourself and start loving yourself.", he said and he gave her hand a friendly squeeze. "Thanks", was all she managed to say. Hermione stared at the fire for a few seconds and then suddenly got up, "Let's party!". Draco smiled, "That's the spirit. Now, I need to make a few deals with you about my hand. Do you ever intend to let it go?", he asked. Hermione blushed all the way to her hairline and let go of his hand, "Sorry about that". He gave a dismissive wave and dragged her along to the German base camp. 'I am beautiful, charming, elegant, poised and dignified. To top it all, I am amazing. Hermione Jean Granger is NOT a coward or a loser. She is only the best'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**a/N: **** It is me again. Hello everybody. The fourth Chapter is here. Sadly, no reviews yet **** PLEASE PLEASE SEND A REVIEW! **

…

CHAPTER 4

"Good morning babe", Blaise said when he bumped into Hermione the next morning. "Morning flirt. How was your night?". Blaise shrugged, "Great. Met a sexy brunette at the party and we blasted off like shuttles". Hermione made a face which immediately compelled Blaise to call her, "Prude!". "Sod off", she said as she playfully punched his arm. Blaise smiled, "Hate to do this to a pretty girl but I gotta run babe. That blonde was just checking me out and I HAVE to meet her". Blaise immediately jogged over to the blonde and engaged her in a conversation faster than Hermione could say 'faster'. Hermione smiled, 'Blaise, Hats off to you and Draco: Masters of flirting'. Just then Pansy and Draco appeared behind her, "Good morning Pansy".

"Morning Hermione", Pansy replied dryly. Her eyes were glued on Blaise and the blonde in the background.

"Nice catch he's got there. Wish I was here first", Draco joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys"

"Excuse me we are MEN.", Draco drawled

"Oh really?"

"Yes, a true man keeps his word"

"What word?"

"I made a promise yesterday to a certain brunette that I would make her smile and laugh by the end of the day"

Hermione blushed, "Oh. That"

"Hey Pansy you were there too right? I have a witness", Draco said proudly.

"Huh? Oh what? Oh, yeah. Nice.", Pansy mumbled but her eyes were still glued on Blaise and the blonde.

Draco nodded sadly, "Blaise Blaise silly Blaise". And then he turned to walk away.

Despite the sun being high up, Hermione could not feel any heat as they were still hiking in the colder region of the mountain. The area's greenery was slowly fading away as the height grew. She felt really nice and happy as everything seemed much more pleasant and beautiful. She felt more confident and wanted to socialize more than ever. On the way, she had already made three new friends and she was happy with her progress.

Two Kilometers, three snowball fights and one more socializing session later, Hermione found herself standing on top of .

"Having fun?", Draco asked from behind her. His camcord was recording something in the distance and he suddenly turned it one her, "So Hermione, tell us what you think".

"Sod off", she laughed

"That is not the way to treat men. Now you will be properly reprimanded!", Draco joked and threw a snow ball at her.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For disobeying me and not telling me what I asked."

"You bloody git!", and she too threw a snowball at him

"Oh no you didn't"

"Oh yes I just did it"

Draco immediately put away the camcord and threw more snowballs at her and she responded by running away from him. Draco ran behind her and hauled more snowballs after her but she didn't feel threatened at all. In fact, she was having the time of her life. They both ran around like crazy kids, laughing and playing as if life was just a silly game. Hermione finally stopped running and bent down to catch her breath. "So, finally the gryffindor lioness gives up?", he asked as he tossed the snowball from one hand to the other. "No way. Just tired of playing such a silly game", she said with a sly smile. "SILLY?! You started it!", he bellowed. "Calm down ferret.", she laughed. Draco shook his head and threw the snowball into the distance. Incidently, it landed on Hannah's head and she started shrieking as if the world was going to end. Draco started laughing and Hermione joined in without any invitation. Hannah was just too funny!

The following evening was even more fun than the day. Hermione had fought in at least six snowball wars and she, Draco, Pansy and Blaise took crazy pictures with the Swiss flag. By the time the group leader gathered them all together, she was exhausted.

"listen up people! We have reached the highest peak of our trek and we will be heading downhill from tomorrow onwards. You can relax and enjoy the night now, it's freetime for all of you!"

"But wait, why can't we go up to that peak?", Draco asked. Pansy rolled her eyes and whispered in Hermione's eyes, "He's always like that".

"That one?! Please, I don't think you guys can handle it. That is the peak of Jungfraugh, top of Europe. It's too high and cold so we skipped it from our agenda. You could try going up there some other time", the guide stated matter-of-factly

Draco shrugged, "Yea right, WE can't handle it"

"Just disperse everybody!", he literally yelled, making everybody scramble away to their own tents.

The night brought about a whole lot of events that she had certainly not expected. She had made up her mind that she would go up to the peak and do something different unlike everybody else. There were no ghosts and besides, she had defeated the DARK LORD, a puny ghost was no match for her. She smiled but then she almost slipped and she had to hold on to a rock for support. If she fell, god knows what would have happened to her. She sighed in relief and got back on track but she had probably made too much noise in the process because someone poked through the bushes and was pointing the flashlight at her. "Who is it?", she called fearlessly and the person switched off the torchlight but only to chuckle loudly, "Granger? Who would have thought you to be capable enough to hike up to the peak?!". He started laughing even louder which irritated Hermione to no end. "Sod off Malfoy", she called angrily and the laughter slightly stopped but he still chuckled softly. "Guess I have a nerd companion now", he joked. She gave him a forceful smile and stuck out her tongue at him, "At least you have a companion". Draco shrugged, "I can do anything but two people means twice the fun. Especially since I can irritate you more", he smirked and threw a snowball at her. The snowball missed her by an inch but instead of screaming her head off, she simply smiled , "Sure, TWICE the fun". Draco laughed out loud but this time even Hermione joined him. She didn't know why but she just felt like joining him.

An hour or so later, Hermione was hiking ahead of Draco while he was panting and struggling for breath. She laughed at him and called, "How about a break then?". Draco shook his head fiercely, "NO NO! Malfoys don't get tired". Hermione laughed, "That's okay I'm tired". Draco nodded slowly and they both slowly sat down on a big rock. For a good ten minutes, none of them spoke as both were busy gazing into the dark blue sky above them. "Hell I wish I stayed up every night to see this", Draco said in awe. Hermione smiled, "It really is beautiful isn't it?". Draco nodded, "But too bad its not like this back in London. It gets so plane back there". Hermione looked puzzled, "What do you mean?". Draco shrugged, "I want to do something different Hermione. I want to go all over the world. Visit every corner. I want adventure, rough and cruel adventure. I want to fly, surf, do whatever, I even want to fall but I just want to keep going on". Hermione drew in a deep breath, "Wow Spidey, you have big dreams". Draco shrugged, "Sometimes I think they're big. Sometimes I think I may not be able to stand up to the challenges but I will never know until I try". Hermione sighed, "Keep going on huh?". "Keep going on. You know this trek might be just a holiday or a breather for most people that have come here but hell, this is my life. I am addicted to this! This is exactly what I live for.". Hermione nodded, "I came here to get away from all the problems in my life. First of all my overloaded life. Then my break-up with Ron. And lastly, my mum who will never understand me", she paused, "Hell, I wish I could live like this forever. Carefree and happy" Draco smiled, "Yea. Me too".

"I just have so much pressure in my life: to always be first, to always beat everyone. Do you remember in school how I always used to stick to only the few friends I had? I would read even during meals and in the common room. I have always been running to be first but now… now I'm not even sure who I am?"

"That's alright you'll get it all figured out soon enough. They both sat down on the big rock just gazing up at the sky in a comfortable but not awkward silence.

After a few minute Draco cleared his throat and said, " Come on Granger we have a lot of walking to do."

The trek up the mountain was long and tedious but the price in the end was totally worth it. From the peak you could see the lakes, tiny houses and the dark sky with millions of twinkling stars. Hermione then looked over at draco , and suddenly realized how handsome he looked. His silver blonde hair shone in the night sky and surrounded his hair like a brilliant white halo. His eyes were sparkling wit6h delight and twinkled with joy and laughter. His lean body was perfectly toned and at that moment, realization struck her. She, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, muggleborne know-it-all extraordinaire was in love with DRACO MALFOY, the out-of-bounds hottie who was admired by all. She wanted to scream her heart out and tell HIM that she had fallen for him, HARD but her logical streak thought otherwise. She shrugged the thought off but couldn't replace the emotion. 'I am in LOVE with Draco Malfoy..?'.


End file.
